1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to semiconductor devices and more specifically to a composite integrated device and methods for forming thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Composite integrated devices formed using face-to-face bonding, where metal-to-metal interconnect and dielectric-to-dielectric bonds are formed in the same process flow, suffer from several problems. For example, a lack of co-planarity of the metal and dielectric surfaces may result in unreliable formation of the metal-to-metal interconnects and dielectric-to-dielectric bonds. Prior attempts to solve this problem have resulted in processes with manufacturing problems, such as creating high degree of stresses on underlying dielectrics and/or requiring the formation of a conductive bridge between two unconnected metal regions.
Thus, there is a need for improved composite integrated devices and methods for forming thereof.
Skilled artisans appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help improve the understanding of the embodiments of the present invention.